James O'Barr The Crow 4: Wicked Prayer
JAMES O'BARR'S THE CROW The Crow: Wicked Prayer is a 2005 third sequel to The Crow, preceded by The Crow: Salvation. The film was directed by Lance Mungia and the score was composed by Jamie Christopherson. Wicked Prayer was released straight-to-DVD. TRAILER PLOT Jimmy Cuervo (Edward Furlong), paroled after serving a prison sentence for killing a rapist in a fight, lives with his dog in a travel trailer-type mobile home in Lake Ravasu on the Raven Aztec reservation. Jimmy plans to start a new life with his girlfriend, Lily (Emmanuelle Chriqui), and leave the town for good. Lily's priest father, Harold (Danny Trejo), and brother, local cop Tanner (Dave L. Ortiz) both despise Jimmy mainly for his crime. The town is home to a Satanic biker gang led by escaped convict Luc "Death" Crash (David Boreanaz) and his fiancée Lola Byrne (Tara Reid). Along with their three confederates "Pestilence" (Yuji Okumoto), "Famine" (Tito Ortiz), and "War" (Marcus Chong), Luc and Lola break in Lily and Jimmy's wedding and murder them in a brutal ritual that they hope will conjure the rebirth of the Antichrist. The ritual includes removing Lily's eyes—-bestowing precognitive powers upon Lola--and Jimmy's heart. They dump the bodies inside an old freezer. The Crow then appears and returns Jimmy to life. Jimmy discovers his newfound invincibility after attempting to shoot himself. He takes Lily's body and leaves it on her bed so it can be found. Tanner and Harold find the body and assume it was Jimmy who killed Lily. On the night of a local festivity, Jimmy dons a gothic costume and make-up he wore to the celebration a previous year. He finds and kills Pestilence in a bar. He then seizes the hearse carrying Lily's body, and buries her near the tree where he carved a love symbol for them both. Jimmy goes to a casino finds and kills Famine in front of Luc. A fight ensues between Jimmy and Luc during which the crow, the source of Jimmy's power, is injured, thereby weakening Jimmy. Jimmy and Tanner meet but when Tanner berates Jimmy for killing Lilly, Jimmy shows Tanner telepathically what really happened to Lilly. Luc and Lola visit El Niño (Dennis Hopper), the head of their order, at an abandoned Catholic church. Tanner and Harold and a group of men assemble outside to confront them. As El Niño is performing the marriage ceremony that will bring Luc closer to the power he craves, Jimmy, Tanner, Harold, and the other men arrive and shoot War. El Niño completes the ceremony as Jimmy enters the church. Luc, now a host for Lucifer himself, telekinetically hangs Jimmy from a cross while Lola kills El Niño. Luc and Lola leave the church and head to a nearby burial ground where they must consummate their ritual before sunrise in order for Lucifer to fully manifest. Harold, Tanner, and the others free Jimmy who tells them the crow is dying. In order to heal the bird and restore Jimmy's powers, the still sceptical Harold performs the Crow Dance. Weakened, Jimmy heads to the graveyard and stops Luc from having sex with Lola. Luc and Jimmy engage in a fight and the revived crow returns restoring Jimmy his strength and invulnerability. The sun rises and Luc's ritual is destroyed. Jimmy then kills Luc by impaling him on a wooden spike and cutting his throat. Lola loses her sight and tries to repent by praying to the Virgin Mary, but it is too late: she is caught and nearly avoids death at Harold's hand, due to his son's wish to follow the law rather than murder her. Jimmy and Lily's spirits find each other and kiss in the afterlife. CAST *Edward Furlong - Jimmy Cuervo/The Crow. His family name, Cuervo, is the Spanish name for "crow" *David Boreanaz - Luc "Death" Crash/Lucifer, an escaped convict who is a Satanist. *Tara Reid - Lola Byrne, a Satanist and Luc's girlfriend. *Marcus Chong - War, one of Luc's henchmen. *Tito Ortiz - Famine, one of Luc's henchmen. *Yuji Okumoto - Pestilence, one of Luc's henchmen. *Dennis Hopper - El Niño, a Satanic preacher who heads the order of Death. *Emmanuelle Chriqui - Lilly, Jimmy's girlfriend. She along with Jimmy are killed by Luc and Lola. After Jimmy's resurrection, his love for Lilly becomes the source of his strength. *Danny Trejo - Harold, Lilly, and Sheriff Tanner's father. A preacher, he is a devout Christian who is at first skeptical of Jimmy. *Dave Baez (credited as Dave L. Ortiz) as Sheriff Tanner - Lilly's older brother. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:James O'Barr The Crow Category:The Crow Wicked Prayer